Don't mix with monkeys!
by bookfreak13
Summary: One day, Hayate gets Himeno upset. nothing new there! Then Himeno gets him upset! Will they ever forgive each other! Please read and review! Complete
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Yay! Another story! I wrote this one all out, so all I have to do is type it. I'll try to finish it soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pretear. (I tried to but $15 doesn't cut it. [sigh)

* * *

Do not mix with monkeys!

Himeno was taking a walk.

"Oh wow! What a beautiful day!"

The pink-haired teen sat down among the flowers. A soft breeze tussled her hair. A handsome blue-haired man appeared and strutted over to Himeno.

"Hi, Hayate!" Himeno waved and smiled at him. Hayate turned and looked away so that she couldn't see his blush.

"Hey! Who's that? Sasame and Takako?" Himeno looked past Hayate and saw two figures walking towards them, hand-in-hand.

'Crap.' Hayate didn't know that _they'd_ come this way. He just wanted to be alone with Himeno.

"Hello you two." Sasame said smiling at Hayate. "I didn't expect that you two would be out here taking a walk, alone, and together." Sasame loved to tease Hayate.

"Wha- we aren't taking a walk! Especially not alone and especially _not_ together!" Hayate's blush covered his face as he defended himself. Himeno looked down at her knees.

"Ha, ha! Ok, come on, Takako. Let's continue our _date_." Sasame made a move to tell Hayate that he should take Himeno on a date. Hayate looked at him as if he grew a third head. (He already grew a second one when he told Hayate to tell Himeno that he loved her.)

"Wait. I'll go with you!" Hayate was slightly alarmed at the thought of him being alone with Himeno. But Sasame and Takako were already gone.

'Darn it! I'll get you Sasame!' Hayate pondered how many ways he could kill the Knight of Sound.

All was silent with awkwardness. (A/N: The weirdest sentence I ever heard of….. anyways- on with Hayate making a fool of himself!)

"So, er, the flowers are growing well, aren't they?" Himeno made an attempt to talk to Hayate. It failed. Hayate was ignoring her. Himeno could take it no longer.

"What is your problem?! Here I am trying to talk and break the 'awkwardness' and you are _ignoring_ me! How dare you?! How could you?!"

Himeno jumped up and was shouting with tears in her eyes. When Hayate still didn't say anything, (He was stunned.) she sped into the forest to escape.

"No, Himeno! Wait!" Hayate shouted, after he recovered for the shock. Himeno was not in sight.

* * *

A/N: This was originally the end of the chapter, but it's too short so read on!!!!!!!

* * *

Hayate had been searching for hours and Himeno was still no where to be found. He slowly dragged himself back to the mansion, wondering how everyone would take the news.

"Hayate! Come in! Join the party!!" Himeno's father grabbed Hayate's arm and dragged him in. After Hayate was unwillingly forced into a blue tux, he glanced around the usually empty ballroom. Everyone was here. All the people he knew and twice as many he didn't know.

'What is going on?' He thought to himself. He noticed that the girls all had ball gowns and the men had tuxes of all different colors.

"Ok everyone! Please get together with the man or woman that matches the color outfits you have on!" Himeno's father had grabbed a microphone.

Hayate glanced around again and noticed there was no one in a blue dress. 'Thank goodness.' He thought.

"O- ok, when I come down no laughing alright?" Himeno's soft voice floated down the steps leading to the rest of the house.

Hayate was outraged. 'I looked al over for her and she was here the entire time! That girl… I am going to laugh so hard when I see her! Serves her right!' Hayate was about to laugh triumphantly, when Himeno came out from around the corner.

She had on a beautiful blue dress that hugged her curves and flowed out at the waist. It had thin blue straps and stopped just after the knees. Hayate stared at her. He was stunned. (Again!)

Himeno noticed Hayate right away. 'Oh, no….' She thought as his saw his blue tux.

"Himeno! Come over here and let your father get a better look at you!" Himeno's father called out. He was standing directly next to Hayate.

'Probably on purpose, too.' Himeno growled and slowly made her way to her father.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it!!!!!! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry!!!! (dodges math textbook and pens) School started and I don't have as much time! (Well, duh!) And just incase you were wondering, the title came from lack of sleep.

Disclaimer: Why do I even write this!?! It's for goodness sakes! If I owned this why in the world would I put this here?!?! Anyway- Me no own. Simple enough?

* * *

Don't mix with monkeys!

Himeno was being gently nudged towards her father and Hayate. 'Dammit! I can't face Hayate after ditching him in the forest! I got it! I'll ignore him, and just talk to dad. Dammit!' Himeno was frantically thinking of a way to escape.

Himeno stood directly in front of her father and glared. "So, what do you think? Pretty right? Boy, I am tired! I think I'm gonna go to bed now." Himeno spun around and sped toward the stairs.

"Wait! Himeno!" Hayate called out after the retreating girl. She paused. He ran to catch up. Something was wrong. Hayate had a strong desire to hold her and never let go. But no one needed to know that.

'Hayate? He actually sounded like he cared. That's a first. What the……' Himeno felt something wet and clod run down her cheek. 'I'm cry-'

Hayate grabbed Himeno's arm and pulled her around. His eyes widened immediately. 'Himeno's … crying?! Is it something I did?' He thought painfully.

'Why does he look so sad?' Himeno gasped as Hayate pulled her into his arms. Hayate put his arms protectively around her small body. Each lost in their own thoughts; they didn't notice that everyone was staring at them.

'She's so soft.'

'I really don't want him to let go.'

"(Ahem) Ok, kiddies. Let's get back to the party!" Himeno's father shouted after separating the two with a (coughlargecough) vein popping out of his forehead. Both blushed deep red.

"Um, I think I'll get a drink now. Yeah, um, that way." Himeno started to go the wrong way and sped off towards the 'refreshments'.

* * *

Himeno sat on her bed. 'I am so stupid! Tonight was a disaster! I can't face Hayate ever again!' It was nearing 2 A.M. and people were starting to leave the mansion.

-Earlier-

Himeno was going, the right way now, to the drinks. A slight breeze came over her and she was suddenly aware of someone behind her. Turning slowly, she knew automatically who it was.

"Look whatever I did to make you cry, I didn't mean it." Hayate looked away from Himeno towards the floor.

"Oh." Himeno mentally smacked herself. 'The closest I get to an apology and I say 'Oh.' What was I thinking?!'

'What? 'Oh.' What is that all about? I try to apologize and she brushes it off with an 'Oh.'? Is that not good enough?' Hayate tried not to show any emotions on his face, although he was very surprised. He turned and walked away not saying a word.

'I guess I missed my chance to dance tonight.' Himeno let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.

'I guess I just won't dance today. That is, I wasn't going to dance anyway. But if Himeno asked… well, that's another story, because she didn't.' Hayate stubbornly thought to himself.

"Wait. Please, Hayate, would you dance with me?" A soft voice stopped Hayate's inner battle. Himeno held onto the sleeve of his tux, her face downwards.

"…" Hayate was stunned. Himeno cringed. She was being rejected. "Sure, Tulip-head." Hayate smiled warmly at her.

(A/N: "Start the Machine" by Angels & Airwaves!! Great song! I was listening to it when I wrote this. And "Distraction".)

They walked to the dance floor and danced all night. At about 12 A.M., they sat to catch their breaths. Hayate stood to get a drink for the two of them. When he came back Himeno was already gulping down a tall glass of unidentifiable liquid.

'I have a bad feeling about that drink…' Hayate thought as he approached the pink-haired girl.

A/N: Long enough? Sorry it took a while! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I finally found my notebook and reserved a spot on our family computer. Heh, heh… so please enjoy and review!!

Disclaimer: The only reason I do this is because it's so fun! I don't own Pretear; I just love to bully Hayate!

* * *

Don't mix with monkeys!

Hayate sighed wondering how such a cute girl could be so stupid. "What are you drinking?"

Himeno looked up, confused and tears tugging at the corner of her eyes. "Where were y-you? You were g-gone so long…"

"Wha--? Himeno, what's wrong? I went to get us some refreshments." Hayate was becoming increasingly nervous. 'Did I do something wrong?' He thought.

"Don't you 'refreshments' me! I saw you flirting with the drink lady! How could you?! I thought you asked me to the party?! I thought you wanted to dance with me?!" Himeno's tears quickly disappeared and were replaced by anger.

"Ok, ok! I'm sorry! Himeno, please! I'm sorry!" Hayate took cover for the worst. But nothing happened.

"Ok! I forgive you! Can I have one of those drinks now?" Himeno stood smiling at Hayate like nothing was wrong. Hayate was beyond confused.

"Sure. Here." He said a little stunned at the sudden change. Himeno took the drink and gulped it down, then frowned.

"Hayate? What was that?" Himeno asked quietly. Hayate frowned and calmly replied,

"Sparkling apple cider. I thought that you liked it." Himeno looked up and was looking at him disappointedly.

"I don't _really_ like it. It's ok. Can I get some water?" Hayate was fed up and said,

"Get it your self!" Hayate folded his arms across his chest.

"I don't wanna! It's the boy's job to get drinks, so get 'em!" Himeno shouted in Hayate's face.

"Man, you are so stubborn!" Hayate shouted back.

"NO! I am NOT stubborn!" Himeno stomped her foot angrily. On top of Hayate's.

"Ow! Watch it!" Hayate held his foot and shouted at Himeno.

"Ya know what, buddy?! I HATE YOU!!" Himeno shouted. Hayate froze and looked at Himeno painfully.

"What?" He struggled to find the right words. It hurt.

Himeno's eyes glazed over and she was hit was realization. "No, Hayate, I didn't mean it. I- I don't know what happened to me. I-I couldn't control my emotions. Please, believe me…" Himeno pleaded to Hayate as he turned and flew off into the night. She swallowed the tears and turned and spotted the strange waiter who served her that strange drink. He was smirking, and then vanished.

'No, it couldn't be. Did he…?' Himeno walked to the spot where he vanished. A small piece of paper was on the floor. It was some sort of label. It said:

'WARNING!: This drink makes the drinker

go 'emotionally haywire'. Proceed with

caution. Do not mix with monkeys.'

Himeno looked at Hayate's small retreating form in the sky. She knew that this was the drink she took from the weirdo waiter. Himeno need to talk to Hayate.

---------------------------------------

It was a gorgeous day outside. Himeno's parents quickly excused themselves after eating breakfast to take a walk. Mawata went exploring with the kids in the 'yard'. Heck, even Mayune was outside.

'Probably setting traps for me or something.' Himeno thought grumpily. Even though the two girls got a long better, Mayune still set traps for Himeno. (When she asked Mayune about it she replied, laughing, "Old habits die hard! Ho, ho, ho!")

So, if everyone was outside, why was Himeno inside?

"If I stay inside long enough, someone will come and look for me. Then, causally bring up where Hayate is and then show him the evidence and apologize!" Himeno mumbled her plan to herself for the 56th time.

* * *

-12 hours later-

"What?! You didn't even notice I wasn't outside?!" Himeno and her family were eating dinner. Nobody came to look for her so she causally brought up what she did all day.

Waiting.

When she found out that she was not missed, or even noticed, Himeno was angry.

"Well, we had other plans today. What you did was really none of our concern." Himeno's mother retorted.

"Ugh, not fair." Himeno sighed. Mayune looked out the window and noticed a tall silhouette against the setting sky.

"Hey isn't that--" Mayune had their attention for all of 2 seconds.

"HAYATE!" Himeno shouted and ran out the door.

---------------------------------------

Himeno bust out of her mansion/home and ran towards Hayate.

"Hayate! Wait, please! Please don't leave just yet!" Himeno shouted desperately.

"What?" Hayate spat as though she wasn't worth his time.

"Please, please, please read this." Himeno thrust the label into his hands. He read the paper slowly.

"_That_ was that strange drink I had. I am so sorry for what I said. It really is the opposite of how I really feel. Oh! You didn't hear that did you? Um, I said that the sunset is very pretty today! So did you eat yet? Um, uh…"

Hayate stared at the girl beside him. He truly was in love. 'Don't mix with monkeys huh?' He thought teasingly. He pulled Himeno into a hug.

"Huh?" Himeno saw surprised at the sudden movement.

"Himeno, I love you." Hayate whispered into her hair. Himeno went red as her whispered back,

"Me too."

"Well, now we know what happens when you mix this thing with a monkey." Hayate allowed her to lean back.

"Hey! You-" Himeno's anger was swallowed up in a kiss.

"But won't you be my monkey?" Hayate broke the kiss after a while.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N: Yay! It's finished! I stared writing this in 6th grade. I'm a freshman. Man, that took a while! Please review! Thanks for reading! 


End file.
